impossibly inlove
by XLost-in-a-dreamX
Summary: I panted slightly from my crouched position in the darkened ally. Hearing load footsteps stomp down on puddles in which were slowly forming on the pavement. My midnight hair clung to me in a tatty formation, my eyeliner formed black streaks down my pale, though slightly flushed cheeks. He can't of found me already he's good but not that good. Should I continue? Or just leave it?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, I'm thinking of doing this as a doctor who fanfiction, maybe a fan into the whoniverse but I'm not sure..._ **disclaimer- the only people I own is kat..and the kit, even the creepy man isn't mine, it's my friends**

X.x.x.x.x. KAT X.x.x.x.x.x.X

I panted slightly from my crouched position in the darkened ally.

Hearing load footsteps stomp down on puddles in which were slowly forming on the pavement.

My midnight hair, clung to me in a tatty formation, as my eyeliner formed black streaks down my pale, though slightly flushed cheeks.

He can't of found me already, he's good but not that good, I'm one hell of a lot better.

I slowly peaked my head over the top of a stinking garbage pile, my breath coming out in rigid pants.

I saw his scowling face, red in anger as his eyes dart sharply round almost calculating everything.

As his soulless green eyes darkened and narrowed slightly as he caught sight of my hair, a devilish smirk on his disgustingly cruel face.

"Shit" I whispered

I darted down, quietly digging myself under the close to splitting garbage bags.

I could almost feel him storming towards the ally inwhich I hid, steam coming out of his unusually large ears.i held my breath, brown eyes wide with slight fear before moving my hand down towards the gun (set to stun) strapped to my thigh as I heard a playful meow beside me.

I sent the kitten a pleading look In which she seemed to understand as it did indeed shut up...before it leaped up from the bags and onto the intimidating bold man. Scratching her pin like claws down the side of his face.

The man gave a shocked yelp before throwing the kit to the wall.

"Stupid. Rodent!" His gruff voice shouted, before he stormed away back from once he came.

Waiting a minute to see if he was truly gone, before I leaped into action throwing myself towards where the kit lay.

I checked she was still breathing before taking her into my arms, and climbing up the fire escape to the roof where I had a small shelter;

Under that I had a few blankets, a slightly worn umbrella, small first aid kit, matches a lighter a smAll bag of makeup with a fold away hair brush and mirror, also small amounts of food and clothes.

I folded one of the blankets placing it beside where I lay and carefully placed the curious kit down before laying down myself throwing the largest blanket over me resting my head against the floor, though it wasn't long before the kit crawled in, and curled by my stomach.

I smiled slightly, moving the folded blanket behind my head, absent mindedly Stroking the kit before falling asleep

Oh I should probably introduce myself, my names kat and there's someone trying to kill me, and I don't know what for.

It's a pleasure...

X.x.x.x..x.

so what do you think, should I continue it? Xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Again again I still don't know If I should continue this or not, so please do tell me what you think

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the doctor who characters nor torchwood characters..BUT SOON I SHAL MWHAHAHAH **

"I cut myself open I sew my self shut, my weakness is, that I care too much" I sung quietly under my breath as I brush through my tatty bed head, pulling on a fake leather jacket over my white top with the words 'shut up Its monday', black worn jeans and a pair of old black boots. I hear a distinctive yet somehow amused meow behind me as I start wriggling my hips and dancing round to get in my jeans. I shot kit a highly un amused glare before I finished getting dressed, swiping the eyeliner pen across my eyelids and throwing everything quickly in a slightly worn bag.

It had been about a month since I was chased by the creepy bold man, who I now refer to as...bob.

And I am still constantly looking over my shoulder for those beady green eyes, which is kind of rich coming from a girl who lives on a roof.

He wants something from me, I can feel it, what? I don't know, but I have a feeling I will do soon.

Something's coming, but I'm not too sure I want to find out what.

I throw kit some ham and placed her bowl of water (in which I got from a water bottle) before mixing some cat biscuits and meat together placing it besides the water, stroking kits head hearing her soft purr, before I climb down the fire escapes heading towards the buss stop.

Just as I leave the ally I read the words on the wall beside me ' bad wolf' and 'free wolf', I smile slightly at the memory's.

I roll my eyes shaking myself before I rush to catch the buss, which was heading towards The pub where I work in Cardiff.

I walk past a large glass looking building, only pausing slightly when I saw a man in a trench coat stood watching me. I raised my eyebrow a little at him when I saw he look like the guy from torchwood,

what was it ...Zack?! No ...Jack ! Capt Jack Harkness! I feel my eyes water as I thought about my old friend.

I shook my head slightly sending him a wink before walking off again, failing to see his shocked face and a small cocky smirk Grace it.

X.x.x.

It's about an hour before my shift ends when I see the Harkness lookalike sitting at the bar with a female with black hair full fringe and slightly large teeth.

I looked over with interest as sad as she suddenly gets shocked face before dropping her cup rushing out the pub.

I swallow a laugh as I walk over picking up the cup. I've got a slight whiff of a chemical in the drink, I grimaced before quickly tipping it away. I could feel someone's eyes on me so I looked up.

"poisoning someone's drink are you ? not very nice of you". I smirk

" oh caught that did you?" He replies for the shake of his head " and who might you be? I haven't seen you here before"

I quirked an eyebrow up " kat. you?"

" Capt Jack Harkness at your service " he says with overdramatic bow

Once again I raise an eyebrow this time in disbelief

"You look like him I'll give you that"

He gets me a questioning glance so quickly carry on" I bet now your gonna say you used to travel with the doctor " i snark

I turn my head to the clock, missing the way his eyes harden. I walk towards the back room, telling the boss I'm done for the day before leaving for the day.

Though just as I was about turning to the alley a rough hand caught my elbow.

I quickly spun round deducing that figure was male, wacking my knee into his crotch area and my palm towards his nose.

I pinned to the figure down arms above his head and my gun towards his stomach.

"Woaw kitty calm down, and I must say, it usually takes a least a day for a girl to pin me down like that, well I say girl.." I recognise thee voice straight away I roll my eyes and got up gun still pointed towards his stomach.

I whistle loudly three times waiting for Kit to join me

"why did you follow me !?" I asked my voice gruff with anger.


	3. Chapter 3

** I know it's only short but I don't know where I'm going with this story so...sorry!**

**Also want to give a big that's to Aria for being my first review and for the awsome tips ;) xx**

**Disclaimer- YES YES I KNOW I KNOW I HAVE TOO, I do not own any of the torchwood characters **

**Jack - kitty ...**

** FINE nor do I own any of the doctor who characters...all I own it kit and kat...HAPPY?!**

**Jack- very**

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_I whistle loudly three times waiting for Kit to join me _

_"why did you follow me !?" I asked my voice gruff with anger._

"Just walking you home" he said, he continued after I raised my eyebrow and put my gun back in its holster "and why do you not believe my names jack harkness?"

I could sense his burning curiosity so I quickly replied " 'captain' jack harkness ,died 7 years ago , he was stuck...on satellite 5 and was shot, along with a lot of remaining people by a darlek." I tried to keep my voice flat, though I couldn't keep the slight anger and sadness tinting my tone " I was there when he died. He was a great man...and one hell of a kisser" I said with a small though sad smirk at the end, nearly forgetting he was there.

We started walking, "so where do you live?" He asked trying to start convocation again, Knowing that it was a touchy subject, I turned away missing the way his eyes widen once again.

" like I'm gonna tell torchwood where I'm staying" I said resisting the urge to roll my eyes. "They are sending enough guys after me as it is, still don't know what for"

He grabs me again pinning me to the wall before yelling " WHO ARE YOU?!"

I sigh before tripping him up, him landing flat on his back me straddling his hips, arms once again above his head.

" I'm kat. As in, Katherine. I used to work for the time agency" I say this attitude claiming my voice

I kissed him on the cheek, and got up before kit jumped on my shoulder, "and this is kit"

I quickly turn and start running down the ally, jumping and grabbing hold on the fire escapes, climbing up them onto the roof, though while I was just about to jump to the next one I could hear him shout with slight laughter in his tone.

"So that's why you have a vortex manipulator "

I smile slightly " no, it was a gift apparently from you" then I turn and jump to the next roof .

I start to gather everything into my worn bag, collecting kit into my arms, typing in the where I want to go on the leather strap gracing my wrist, just as I press it I heard him shout,

" see you soon princess, and be careful that VM is broken." I feel my eyes widen slightly In disbelief, only jack calls me princess.

" WHAT!?" And then I was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**_i know , once again its short, but my house is filled with kids and i cant get anything done, so please forgive me x_**

**Disclaimer- *sigh* i do not own any of the following characters other than, Kat, and her kitten kit x**

_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_

_I'm falling._

_Why…why am I falling, that's not meant to happen. _

_I could feel my hair slowly moving and hitting me, making me open and close my eyes a few times, before I try and move it out the way with my hand. But I can't, it's like I'm moving in slow motion, I can see colours rushing past me at a thousand miles per hour._

_Something's gone wrong. This isn't supposed to happen… minuets have past, I'm still falling, then suddenly …black_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

'What?' I hear a firm though gentle male voice say

"who are you!?" I hear a lighter though more panicked female

"what!?" his voice tinted with confusion

"where am I!?" slightly more demanding

"What!?"

"WHAT IS THIS PLACE!?"

"WHAT?!"

I could feel kit stretch beside me

Then once again it goes black.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

As I slowly start to wake, my eyes adjusting to the sudden change in light, when i start coughing my lungs up. I see two figures run towards where the smoke was quickly trying to escape from.

"EXTRACTER FANS ON" I hear the first voice yell before the light goes once more.

I cover my mouth with the sleeve of my jacket before quickly trying to run up the stairs, catching hold of kit on the way up. I smile as i feel a warm presence enter my mind. Before the door opens for me, and leaves agai.

"thanks darlin" I whisper tying desperately not to cough, I hear a quiet hum "get better soon" I say before quickly rushing out the door

"OH HOLY MACAROON, WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE OLD GIRL" I cough out, wincing as I yell slightly, obviously startling the two which was sat on the edge of the roof .

"oopsie?, were you getting married?, not very romantic of you suits, getting married on the roof like that, this lovely lady deserves so much better!" I narrow my eyes slightly at the man, before sending a apologetic smile towards the distressed red head, absentmindedly stroking kit, before placing her on the ground.

The man stares at me for a little while, before I see a spark of recognition as he looks at my eyes

"b-but yo-your" I see the man stutter before swallowing "your DEAD" his deep brown eyes wide staring at me

I look down at my body, tapping myself down, much like a police would, before moving my eyes back up to him.

"well…I am pretty sure I'm alive…unless I'm a ghost or some shi- I mean something like that" I winced as I could feel the tardis' disapproving 'gaze' on what I was about to say, as I quickly changed it before continuing… "and do I know you? You remind me of someone"

"Where the bloody hell did you come from?!" I turn my eyes to the red head, a smile gracing my lips

I throw my thumb back pointing towards the tardis'

"that box right there"

"ahh- yes right, urm im the doctor"

My eyes widen

"what?!" i whisper, feeling tears come to my eyes as i feel kit claw at my legg

"Doctor?!"


	5. chapter 5

sorry this is just a quick thing, now the first chapter while writing it i had two different ideas, so if you see a (non fanfiction) story anywhere dont worry about it, its just me doing original writing

also, if you have any ideas on where you want this story to go, please do tell me, as i am open for ideas xx

(also i am in the process of getting a beta, and thank you to those who suggested it)

Disclaimer- I FINELT OWN IT ALL MWHAHAHAH

jack-no you don't, shut up

PFFT fine.

x...x...x...x...x..x..x...

**"doctor?!"**

.x.x..x.x..x.x..x.x.x..x.x.

_I'm running, im running so fast and I can't seem to stop._

_Some things coming. The whispers a growing louder and 's coming. she's coming._

_The free wolf is coming.._

...

I felt my dark eyes widening, my hair standing on ends, and fists strongly clenching.

"YOU LEFT ME YOU SON OF A HOE!"

I said, storming towards him.

I saw kit shake her head in a strangely human like way before walking of disappearing off the side of the building.

I had brought my hand Up as if to slap him, I saw him tense slightly and close his eyes, that's when I dropped it before turning to the confused red head.

" hello, sorry for jumping in like this. My names Kat, and that was kit" I showed an apologetic smile, my eyes growing lighter as my face relaxed. Pointing towards where kit disappeared to.o

She smiled slightly before turning to Doc her eyes narrowed,

" See, she's nice, can't you atleast be a little bit polite?!"

"yeah well-" the doctor started but was cut off.

"im donna, and im late for my wedding, this stupid spaceman landed us in the wrong area!" I could feel her plain voice tinting with irritation towards the end.

"Well what we stood here for " I replied with a small smirk

" we have a wedding to attend to! A Wedding is the most important dayof a girls life you know" I smirked once again before getting pulled into my memories

...x...x...x...

_there were flower petals everywhere, and a pile of red pink and white roses placed down on the bed I front of me, I had turned my head to look back at the man I loved, his mahogany eyes widened with excitement, as he bent down on one knee._

_"I love you, and my hearts would stop beating if anything would happen too you. So, will you marr-"_

...x...x...

My memory was cut of by someone shaking me, asking me what was wrong, i lifted my hand up to my cheek, which had turned slightly red, feeling a dampness from tears, which had created lines down them.

I looked away quickly seeing it was the doctor, i turned and begun following the slightly worried red head.

"are you alright?" she whispered, i could see her eyes tinted with worry.

"im fine, its just i-i was remembering my ex lover, when he proposed to me" i whispered back, i could feel the doctors gaze on us, probably wondering what we were whispering about. But I could also imagine the pout on his lips fir being ignored

she gave me a quick one armed, before we reached the church.

She then let go and pushed the door open with both hands.

We saw people dancing, chatting, and all in all having a good time. When suddenly donna calls put, music dropping demanding attention

"YOU HAD THE RECEPTION WITHOUT ME?!"

The doctor saw an awkward pause was forming so he interupted

"hello, im the doc- " I slammed my hand over his mouth, feeling him frown and look down at me as I glared hardly at him and hissed.

"shut up."


	6. Chapter 6

_ again i dont know where im going with this story so any ideas, please do tell me_

**_Disclaimer - i do not ow any of the doctor who charactors..._**

_*gets hit* OWW! okay okay! gees, nor do i own any one other than kat, and kit._

**o. .o .o .o .oo. .o .o .o .oo. .o .o .o .oo. .o .o .o .oo. .o .o .o .o**

****Time - Skip*****  
i watched from th distance as the doctor dropped donna home, before askig her to come with him.  
my heart broke a little as i watched his face fall before he quickly put up a mask again.  
he smiled 'happily' and disappearing into his blue box, donna watching for a little while later  
before walkig back inside.  
i looked down to my hand, pulling my bag on my shoulder

**o. .o .o .o .oo. .o .o .o .oo. .o .o .o .oo. .o .o .o .oo. .o .o .o .o**

_im running. im running and i cant stop._  
_if i do he will catch me, run. run. _

_The free wolf is comming..._

**o. .o .o .o .oo. .o .o .o .oo. .o .o .o .oo. .o .o .o .oo. .o .o .o .o**

i stared at the leather strap that was gracing my wrist, and begu to try take it off

"What? wha-bu-but n-no o NO NO NONONONO!"i started to panicas it started itself. me, just having enough time  
to grab kit before i disapeared with a quiet bang...  
**_ _ _ _ _ _ _**

_i can see the colours again. thousands apoun thousands, rushing past me, so much so i cannot see._  
_the vortex?, , IM IN THE VORTEX?!_  
_i look around me trying my best to keep hold of kit._

_then once again, i black out..._

_ _ _ _ _

"OWEN! get her over to med-"  
"her pulse is really fa-"  
"remember she has two he-" i hear different voices, all yellig, though i can barley hear them  
over the sound of my pounding head

"SHES WAKING UP JACK!" i hear a stern though slightly relefied male voice say, as my vision starts to return.

i hear fast footsteps advansing on me and my instincs kick in.

i leaped myself up, (with kit seemingly at my side) and i tripped the smaller male trapping him with a table, and  
pinned the more muscular one, arms above his head, ad smirked as kit neally clawed at his face in warning,  
causing the man to wince, as if remembering.

it wasn't until after that i had relised i knew the male pinned down

**o. .o .o .o .o 3rd Person POV o. .o .o .o .o**

"YOU!?" the small female snarled her eyes livid with anger, though a tint of shock gracig her face, before turing back to anger,  
as she searched for her gun

she watched, as the man got up, straghting out this t-shirt, helping a doctor looking guy out. Too livid with anger to notice before,  
she had started to servay the room, abset-mindedly combing her finguars through her now tangled hair.

she let her gaze settle on a trio of curious onlooker up on the balcony. moving her gaze over them one by one, before stopping on a female, inwhich, she did indeed recognise; a Dark haired womman with a full fringe and slightly large teeth.

her eyes narrowed again as she turned back to the man, she was always pinning down "THATS THE WOMMAN YOU POISONED" she snarled again, her eyes  
darkend a tad, a tint of gold flashing though them. "Explain. now."

the onlookers watched as their boss winced at the sight of the glare, running his hand though his hair, pasting on a less cocky smirk  
"Well, Pricess, im captain jack harkness, this is owen the one you pinned with a table-"

"thanks for that im bruised now" kat smirked coldly at him before jack continued

"this is tosh, the genuis, ianto the hot one" kat smiled slightly at the blush on the mans pale cheeks  
"and this is gwen, the one i 'poisoned' which by the way i did not" the smallest womman sent jack a glare, as he rolled his eyes and continued once again.

"this is my crew, and welcome to torchwood." his proud voice was short lived as a more livid, and paniced voice broke though, looking at everyone with wide eyes.

**_"TORCHWOOD?!"_**


	7. AN sorry guys!

Sorry everyone! I know it's been ages but I haven't have any internet!

so I will update when I have internet again,( so I'm not using my phone) and when I have come out of my writers block, if you have any ideas please do share! And thank you all for reading!


End file.
